


With Those Eyes

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Take Care of Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dean's 13, It's not his first time, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John Winchester's A+ Time Management, John is not in this but his bad parenting is the reason it happens, M/M, Nothing explicit happens on screen, Prostitute Dean Winchester, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, Underage Prostitution, they ran out of money again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Dad's gone longer than he said he would be and they need a couple more nights at the motel. Dean does what he needs to.





	With Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING There is mention of photographing the sexual abuse of a child in this.

Dean pulled his jacket tighter around his body, the hood further over his head, as he walked across the parking lot. It wasn’t a cold night, but he didn’t want Sam to recognize him if he woke up and looked out the window. He’d covered the room in every ward he could think of and laid down salt lines at least 3 inches wide at all the windows and the door. There was a gun on the nightstand loaded with silver bullets and a machete in case of vampires. Still, If his dad ever found out he’d left Sam alone he’d flip.

He didn’t have a choice. Dad had been gone two weeks on a hunt that should have taken less than one. He might even be dead for all Dean knew. They were low on cash and the card Dad had stolen was maxed out. Hunts always took longer than Dad said they would. Dean had learned that years ago. He got smart about money. They ate whatever was cheapest and on sale that week. Eventually, though, whatever money Dad left them with would run out. The first time it happened he was eleven. That’s when he’d started stealing from stores. Most people didn’t try to stop the kid taking a loaf of bread and some peanut butter, or a couple of boxes of mac and cheese. He’d been caught a few time but had always managed to talk himself out of it. Then he’d just find the next store and steal from there.

Medicine was harder. Where the grocery store saw a kid in need of food the drug store saw a teen looking to get high. Dean kept his ‘emergency 20’ in the bottom of his shoe. Money to be used only in a real actual emergency, life if Sammy got sick.

He’d counted out what they had left early that day: fifteen bucks and some change, but they had a couple boxes of cereal and some bread and turkey in the mini fridge, so they were good for the next few days. Fifteen bucks would probably cover them until Dad got back. The problem was that they needed to pay for the motel room for a few more nights.

Dean paused and considered his options. There was a truck stop about half a mile down the road and a run down town a mile in the other direction. Dean hated small towns. You had to know people to make any money in them. You couldn’t just stand around like you could in a city. He could make some cash at the truck stop but his chances of being abducted or murdered were high too. He didn’t like to work truck stops unless they really had nothing left.

Dean turned and saw the night manager of the crappy motel they were saying at reading a magazine at his desk. He had one hand under the desk. Dean smiled slightly and made his way to the office.

He pushed open the door, ringing the little bell at the top. The night manager almost fell out of his chair as he rushed to wipe his hand on his pants and cover the magazine.

“Whatcha want, kid.” The man grunted, clearly annoyed he’d been interrupted.

“I’m staying in room 12 and I need,” Dean paused for a moment, thinking, “three more nights.”

“That’s 90 bucks, kid. The man opened the registration book and started typing on the cash register.

“I don’t got any money.” Dean admitted, playing innocent and ignorant.

“They your outta luck, aren’t you.” The man rolled his eyes.

“Please, we really need the room. Isn’t there anything I can do?” Dean looked up through his thick eyelashes and pouted slightly.

The man looked him over and smirked. “How old are ya?”

“Thirteen.”

“How much you usually charge?”

Dean dropped the innocent persona. Some guys liked that, but some were all business. “10 for hands, 15 for oral, 25 for full, 30 if you wanna cum inside. 50 for weird stuff.” Dean laid out the information like he was telling a weekly weather forecast.

The man snorted. “With those eyes and lips? You’re undercharging. How ‘bout this I’ll give you three night if you let me fuck ya a couple times, four if I can take pictures.”

“Deal.” Dean agrees instantly.

_-_-_-_-_

Dean tried to be as quiet as he could when he returned to the room, but the door creaked anyway. Sam rolled over and blinked his eyes open.

“...Dean?...Where were ya?” Sam mumbled, still half asleep.

“Just cleaning a couple rooms so we can stay another couple nights. Don’t worry about it, Sammy. Just go back to sleep. I’m gonna take a shower then do the same.”

“Mmmkay” Sam closed his eyes again.

Dean went to the stained bathtub and turned on the shower. Then he sat in the tub, pulled his knees to his chest and cried quietly. He knew the water wouldn’t make him feel clean, nothing did anymore, but it would get the smell of sex off him. After about fifteen minutes the water started to run cold, so Dean turned it off and dried himself off. He pulled his boxers back on and settled into the second bed, hoping Dad would get home before they needed more food.

**Author's Note:**

> Of Course John never notices that something's wrong. He'd probably be more upset Dean left Sam alone than the fact that Dean had to sell sex because he didn't give them enough money. Sam put the pieces together when he's older. He never asks Dean about it though. He doesn't want to open old wounds.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
